FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view illustrating a conventional pipe end fitting 1. The end fitting 1 is machined from a single piece of stock, such as carbon or stainless steel. The end fitting includes a center bore 2, a securing end 4 and a pipe attachment end 6. An annular connector notch 12 is formed on the outer surface near the securing end 4 for securing the end fitting 1 to its destination (e.g. a well head valve). The fitting 1 also includes a serrated pipe connector 14 at the pipe attachment end 6 for receiving and securing the end of an inner pipe 16 of a pipe assembly 18. The pipe assembly 18 additionally includes a jacket 20 surrounding the inner pipe 16. Jacket 20 provides a compression fit for the connection of the pipe assembly 18 to end fitting 1, and captures any liquids or gasses that may have leaked from the inner pipe 16. A weld 22 is used to secure jacket 20 to the end fitting 1. The jacket 20 includes a vent port 24 extending therethrough near the weld 22. The vent port 24 is used to vent any leaked liquid/gasses captured by the jacket 20.
There are several disadvantages of the illustrated conventional end fitting 1. Because of the length and width of the end fitting 1, machining the end fitting 1 from a single piece of stock material is costly, time consuming, and wasteful of stock material. In addition, the vent port 24 formed in the jacket 20 can be deformed during the swage process used to mount the pipe assembly 18 to the end fitting 1, which can cause the vent port 24 to leak.
There is a need for an improved end fitting that addresses the above mentioned issues.